Noches de Bar
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Algunas veces, las situaciones más inesperadas son las adecuadas para expresar los sentimientos que se ocultan en la profundidad del alma.


****Noches de bar****

Cuando Kyouya Ootori abrió la puerta del lugar, hizo una rápida inspección a su alrededor. No era una pocilga pero sin duda tampoco era el sitio más elegante que había visitado. Agradecía al menos que la música en aquel bar no fuese algo estruendoso, al igual que no hubiese demasiada gente. Sólo había un par de tipos. Uno bebía con tranquilidad en una esquina. El otro ya se encontrado inclinado contra su mesa, perdido de ebrio. ¡Ah! Y una dama que se encontraba en la solitaria barra.

Entonces él se aproximó al otro extremo y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué le sirvo, amigo?- preguntó el barman.

-Whisky.- se limitó a ordenar.

El tipo asintió y se dirigió a atender el pedido. Kyouya notó entonces que la mujer al otro lado de la barra le había dirigido una discreta mirada. Él no pareció inmutarse.

-Aquí tiene.- le indicó el hombre al momento de colocar un vaso de cristal frente a él.

El heredero Ootori apenas dio un sorbo antes de volver a dejar su bebida. Ahora miraba sin reparos a aquella chica. Sin duda era joven, pensó para sí mismo. Y aunque no tenía las rigurosas formas de una modelo, le parecía sumamente hermosa. Ella dirigió una vez más su vista hacia él y las miradas se encontraron. La mujer sonrió con cierta timidez antes de desviar su rostro.

Motivado por aquel gesto, Kyouya tomó su whisky y se levantó.

-¿Le molesta si me siento aquí?- le preguntó a la dama antes de tomar el asiento junto a ella.

-No, para nada.

Notó que la joven apenas tocaba su bebida. Al percatarse que su acompañante miraba la copa, ella esbozó una ligera sonrísa.

-Mi tolerancia al alcohol no es muy buena.

-Ya veo.- respondió él antes de precipitar hacia sí el contenido de su vaso.

La mujer hizo recorrido fugaz hacia Kyouya aprovechando que bebía. Su elegante perfil, su largo y delgado cuello que hacía un ligero movimiento al pasar el líquido por su garganta, el estético cuerpo escondido debajo de ese costoso traje de diseñador. Y por último, aquellas manos fuertes con finos dedos. Fue así que notó una sortija de matrimonio.

-Casado.- dijo la joven. No era una pregunta.

El heredero Ootori levantó un momento la mano izquierda y miró su dedo anular.

-Desde hace cuatro años. He notado que al igual, usted lleva un anillo en su dedo.

-Sí.- contestó ella con un suspiro.

-¿Matrimonio difícil?- la cuestionó al percatarse de ese último gesto.

-No lo diría así. Mi marido es un excelente hombre...sólo que es alguien incomprendido.

-¿Usted lo ama?

-Lo hago pero no sé si a él le ha quedado claro. Se lo digo a menudo. Y no solo eso, procuro demostrarselo con besos, con caricias, y otros ciertos detalles a diario. Sé que le gusta llegar a casa y que lo reciba con un suave masaje y una buena cena. Sé que lo aprecia porque sabe que también he tenido un día duro en el trabajo mas no estoy segura si aquello le pueda parecer una prueba de mi amor.

-Creo que ser bienvenido en casa debe ser bien apreciado por cualquier hombre. Y mencionando otros detalles, ¿es feliz a su lado?

-Se lo he dicho, es un maravilloso hombre. Es muy atento y gentil, sin embargo, ese lado me lo ha mostrado únicamente a mi. Lo admiro. Es sumamente inteligente y no le teme a los retos. Suele ser reservado y prudente pero también puede tener un temperamento terrible. Cuando eso ocurre, basta con un beso o alguna caricia para que encuentre la calma. Además...aunque no podría compararlo, es un amante generoso y complaciente. Me hace muy feliz.

Kyouya escuchaba con la mirada perdida en algun rincón. La dama sonrió con serenidad antes de continuar.

-¿Y qué me dice usted acerca de su matrimonio?

-Que he sido muy afortunado.

-¿Sólo eso?

Él exhaló entonces con pesadez y bebió su último trago de whisky.

-Mi esposa...lo es todo para mí. Es la persona más importante en mi vida. Yo...realmente no soy bueno demostrándoselo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-No me resulta sencillo expresar ciertas cosas. En cambio, hago cuanto esté a mi alcance por hacerla sonreír. Ella tiene una sonrísa tan...¡Dios! Me quita el aliento.

-¿Lo hace feliz?

El heredero Ootori miró finalmente a su oyente. Sus ojos grises eran una mezcla de convicción e incertidumbre. Una contradictoria combinación.

-No podría vivir sin ella.

-¿Le aterra esa idea?

Kyouya esbozó una sonrísa amarga.

-Mucho. Pero no suelo mostrar esas debilidades, no cuando la veo a ella tan segura de sí misma.

-¡Ah! Le aseguro que también debe sentir temor algunas veces. Y resultaría entendible si su esposa no es capaz de ver a través de usted todo el tiempo.

Tras aquello, ambos quedaron en completo silencio. La joven miró su muñeca luego de unos segundos.

-Es tarde. Debo irme.

La mujer se dispuso a abrir su bolso, sin embargo, el heredero Ootori la detuvo colocando con firmeza una mano sobre la suya.

-Permita que la invite esta vez.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? He rentado una habitación en el hotel de la siguiente calle...quizá mi marido me dé la agradable sorpresa de encontrarme ahí.

La joven abandonó su asiento y, en un acto inesperado, pasó uno de sus finos dedos por la nuca y el cuello de él.

-Habitación doscientos nueve.-le susurró al oído, provocándole que se le erizara la piel. -No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Apenas ella desapareció tras la puerta, Kyouya se levantó y pagó la cuenta. Había una sonrísa de satisfacción en sus labios. Hacía tiempo que ese inocente juego había iniciado como un coqueteo, más tarde se convertiría en una forma para que ellos pudiesen expresarse cosas que no podrían decirse frente a frente con facilidad.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la salida y cruzó la calle con impaciencia. Debía llegar puntual a la cita con la mujer que amaba.

 **FIN**

Realmente no sabría explicar de dónde ha salido esto. Sólo sé que tuve que plasmarlo. En fin... ¿comentarios?


End file.
